<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Placement by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539331">Placement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle'>BloomingMiracle (Luna264)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, I'm on a backstory kick, Implied/Referenced Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Pregnancy, Mild Blood, Pre-Canon, i ABSOLUTELY refuse to explain myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the first time he’d been in this situation, of course. Not by a long shot. That didn’t make it any more pleasant. It was like a bungee cord in his core was stretching, threatening to snap him back into the future.</p><p>He had to find a place for the child first. Ending the jump with them would be impossible.</p><p>---</p><p>This started as a joke but fuck it I'm canonizing it and no one can stop me. Completely out of context so you probably don't need to read the rest of this AU for this and you probably don't need to read this for the rest of the AU but. It's here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts Wheelchair AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Placement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sephiroth was beginning to feel the effects of temporal displacement, by the time the baby was born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time he’d been in this situation, of course. Not by a long shot. That didn’t make it any more pleasant. It was like a bungee cord in his core was stretching, threatening to snap him back into the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to find a place for the child first. Ending the jump with them would be impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thought in mind, he staggered through the streets, bundle held as carefully as he’d ever held anything in his life, wings limp and dragging behind him. Wasn’t that always the way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world he’d elected to explore the past of this time was a whole one, and quite a large one, too. Large enough to have its own internal astronomy, rather than melding itself into gummy space. It had been a curiosity too good to pass up, and while he’d only found one planet with compatible life he figured a world this size was likely to have more, if he wanted to keep exploring someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps another time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired. His thoughts were drifting. He had to focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you… alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth realized he’d been looking down, exhausted as he was, and swiftly remedied that fact. “Hello,” he said cordially to the man in front of him. “Are you interested in a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blinked. “Uh… what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth proffered the bundle. “I’m afraid I don’t have much time left in this world. There are many things I’m not, and one of those is ‘about to leave this newborn on the side of a road, if I can help it’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, there were many things Sephiroth was not. A good man, perhaps, or a responsible one, but he’d had a hand in making this child and something made from him dying so soon would reflect poorly on him, he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to check,” the man in front of him said. “Are you sure you should be walking around in this condition, I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see the blood and tissue, Sephiroth knew. There was always some, and it was always off putting, to the people who noticed it. This man had good eyes. Sephiroth would feel confident, leaving the child with him, if he accepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man helped him walk to a bench in front of a house, setting him there before going inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth looked down at the baby, for what would hopefully be one of the last times. The fuzz on its head was his same silver color. The eyes were closed. No telling the color, not that it mattered that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t let it matter. This child wouldn’t be his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man emerged from the house again, followed by two other people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real wings,” one of them breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re accepting your offer,” the man said, reaching out. Sephiroth placed the baby in his arms. Tenderness such as something that young needed didn’t suit him. “Is there anything we should be… aware of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid might have a sleeve allergy,” Sephiroth said. “And… There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a godfather, distant and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dickish</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cloud. I doubt you’ll meet him, I… I don’t know how long away I came from, he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension of his displacement stretched uncomfortably, combining with his exhaustion to make him double over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Tsuyu,” one of them said. “She can help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said. “Just… tired. I have to go soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the way here you said you weren’t long for this world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not. I’ll have to leave it very soon; return to my own world, my own time. The tension of this sort of travel, it’s… well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Born in the here and now. I couldn’t take him back with me, even if I could have taken care of him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them that had taken the child looked around at each other, and then back to him. “What… </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A winged man with a very powerful anchor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, expression unpleasant as he knew it always was, and finally (finally) ended the jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family looked around at each other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One shook herself, recovering from what had just happened. “Short version when the kid asks, full story at adulthood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Works for me,” the man said. “Got any ideas for a name?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic side-eyes my reworked time travel mechanics a little bit but I feel like if I'm gonna properly explain them I should do that in another fic that is a little more over-all relevant to other goings on and occurrences. Needless to say I absolutely hate the canon time travel mechanics and don't think they make sense with how anything else works so I'm running off something else entirely.</p><p>ANYWAYS, y'all remember that joke in one of the notes for W&amp;T where Cloud says he's the godfather of some kid Sephiroth had while time travelling? That's not actually a joke. I was serious the whole time</p><p>Not entirely sure why they give Sephiroth 3 whole ass wings in KH but only sometimes but yknow what it's a whole ass vibe. They're a recessive trait probably</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>